Five O'Clock In The Morning
by 1CullenFan
Summary: Bella has always liked Edward but has never agreed to his way of sleeping around with other women. Edward's doesn't think Bella likes him. Can Bella get Edward to change his mind about her after one night of hanging out with their friends? How does Edward REALLY feel about Bella? One Shot AH. Please read and review!


**A/N So, the moment I heard this song, this story popped into my head and I KNEW I had to write it. It's taken some time to get this out here, but I believe that it turned out great! It's a great short story that has bugged me and bugged me till I finally finished it. With some challenges that life has thrown at me recently, I feel like I can now breathe since I have finished this. You just don't realize how much I wanted to get onto my laptop to finish this story when I couldn't. Time just wouldn't let me. Until now. :o) Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I didn't come up with the characters, but I sure do like to mess with them. ;o)**

~5 O'clock~

The night was ending like any other Friday night when we all got together. We all planned the same things every other Friday night with each other. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Peter, Charlotte, Edward and I would go out to the movies, catch some movie that we each took turns choosing. Tonight it was Charlotte's turn as she picked the new Chipmunks movie: Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked.

I had to give it credit, it really was a good movie. If I was a teenager or younger. But she was still a child at heart. She acted her age sure, but she still liked to watch the innocent movies. The scary movies that Emmett or Jasper would choose on their turn, she'd always have her head buried in Peter's chest.

After the movie we'd always go to some bar. It was never the same one every time. We normally had our own pick of where we each wanted to go. Alice liked the dance clubs so on her pick, she would pick one of the two that Seattle had in their town. I'd chose a nice little hole in the wall with Karaoke or something just laid back to relax in. Rose would pick the classy bars while the others would just pick something calm like me.

Everyone was paired up, which helped on the nights that we went to Alice's dance clubs. Emmett with Rose, Jasper with Alice and Peter with Charlotte. The only thing was that Edward and I wasn't paired. Together or with another.

Sure, I had feelings for him. Hell who wouldn't? He was like sex on legs with his lean built body and his bronze hair that I itched for years to run my hands through.

We all knew each other from college. Our Senior year. I roomed with the little powderpuff Alice while Charlotte and Rose had roomed right next to us with joining doors to each other's rooms. We all met the guys at some frat party some guys were having, only Edward had some sleazy looking strawberry blonde hanging all over him at the party. They all clicked right off the bat. Minus Edward and the 'thing' called Tanya.

After knowing each other for a few months, the guys were trying to get Edward to split off with the whore that spent every waking moment with him, always cooing into his ear. It actually looked kind of disgusting if you ask me. She looked like some type of growth, dangling from the side of him all the time. She never left his side. It was just…..ugh. Gross.

Eventually they split, Edward getting some sense into his head after a few months. He couldn't take the kingliness of the whore. But he was never far from having some new chick hang with him or sleep with him. I knew he had a rep of sleeping with anything that looked good and had the legs of a goddess. But who was I to judge? I slept with guys as well, I just wasn't the type that wanted a relationship and stay with someone for very long. And I sure as hell didn't flaunt it like Edward did.

We graduated from U Dub five months ago and to make sure we didn't stray from our friendship, Alice came up with the idea of all of us gathering together, doing shit like we were doing tonight. I didn't mind. I loved spending time with each other. But it was the things like the others having their significant others dance with them, when you're left with no one to dance with, kind of depressing if you ask me.

I had guys ask me to dance, sure. But they all had wondering hands and I was getting a little tired of floating from one guy to another. I was getting to the point where I wanted a relationship. A serious one. Yet, the one that I wanted, was still with different girls. A different one every week that is. The good thing was that Edward never brought the girl of the week to him for our get together. This made me fantasize about him more than I liked, but I couldn't do anything about it.

I didn't like how he slept with so many different girls, it was degrading, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Which left us where were are now.

All of us stuffed in Alice and Jasper's house that they bought a couple of months after college. Both had successfully found awesome paying jobs in their field for which they went to college for. So they had the spacious room to house all of us with our own rooms. A five bedroom three bathroom house that had a four car garage to house their cars plus Jasper's motorcycle that he decided to indulge on at the spur of the moment. It was his pride and joy, just like Alice's was her house. There was never a single spot of dust anywhere. ANYWHERE I said.

We had two designated drivers tonight, Rose and Jasper, given that there was too many of us to take in one vehicle from our destination. We all piled into the house, laughing at Emmett and a stunt that he pulled with one of the waitresses that worked at the bar we just recently got kicked out of. I laughed as I watched Emmett mimicked the voice of the owner, yelling at us to leave. Immediately. The dude was short and pudgy. His face flamed like a tomato when Emmett pulled his stunt, making all of us laugh at the owner as we pushed our way through the crowd to exit the place before the police were called.

Edward was quiet through out the night, straying to the bar to be by himself every once in awhile. But never did he stay with a girl for very long if one approached him. I kept my eye on him all night, wondering what his problem was, but he never met my curious eye. He never passed off a girl. If someone was to approach him, he usually stuck with them till we left. But not tonight. For some reason it looked like his heart wasn't into flirting for some reason as yet again, he turned his back on a strikingly beautiful dark chestnut haired chick.

I knew as of right now, he didn't have a woman tagging along through the week. It was actually the first week in a long time that he didn't have someone to sleep with. I watched him with wonder as to why that was all night. Usually he was up beat and happy, never letting anything get the best of him. Like right now, he should have been laughing and cracking up with Emmett.

But as I sat on the love seat by myself at four thirty in the morning, watching everyone, I could tell that he was about out of it. To tell you the truth, I didn't know how we were all still up at this hour, half if not most of us were half plastered, while the others were really plastered minus our DD's.

Me? I wasn't drunk, but I was still pretty buzzed. I was pretty much drunk earlier tonight, but as the time went by, I stuck with my Cokes and Sprite. I had alternated between the two, making it look like I was still in the 'drinking' stage. I wanted a more cleared head tonight. I had a incredible idea that popped into my head a while back and I planned on acting that idea out. Tonight.

I seen Edward yawn as I slowly got up, walking out of the living room as I walked up the stairs to Edward's room that he stayed in. I knew he wasn't going to be up for very much longer. I knew that that was his sign that he was about to turn in for the night.

Morning. Whatever you want to call it.

I had waited so long now to act this out, but never wanted to take the leap when he had some 'girl of the week' with him. I wanted to wait till he was 'single'.

Give a girl some credit… at least I waited!

Pushing Edward's bedroom door open, I walked in softly, shutting the door most of the way as I took my shirt and pants off as I walked to the bed, tossing my clothes to the side. Reaching back to remove the bra, tossing it in another corner as I pushed my lacy underwear down, stepping out of them as I crawled into the bed. Pulling the sheets back as I crashed under the blankets, I laid on my stomach, reaching back to drape the sheet only over the bareness of my legs. Leaving the other half bare for all of Edward to see.

Gripping the pillow, I grinned as I buried my head deeper into the pillows that were filled with his scent. I waited, hearing laughing and booing from downstairs. They calmed down as I heard footsteps fall on the stairs, working their way towards this room.

I smiled again as I stilled my breathing, dropping the smile as I pretended to sleep. I heard the door slightly open and shut with a click, light footfalls placed on the floor and stop in the middle of the room, hearing a light gasp. I laid still, knowing I shocked the shit out of him, keeping up my act.

Hearing my name gasp lightly in the air like a breath of air, I heard the footsteps start back up, walking towards my side of the bed. The footsteps stop, but the swirl of the air around me moved. Hearing something being tossed across the room, I heard Edward remove his jeans and socks, tossing them in the same direction as the other article of clothing had been thrown.

He stepped closer, hearing him bend down beside me. I felt his fingers brush my hair back from my face, tracing my cheekbone lightly as he leaned closer. Another brush of skin flittered against my cheek bone as I slowly opened my eyes, looking into his emerald green ones, pulling back from my cheek. _He kissed me! _Well, my cheek, but still. I wasn't going to complain!

"Bella, what are you doing in here?" he whispered, running his fingers down my arm. "Sleeping." I softly answered, keeping up my act as I buried my face yet again into the Edward scented pillows, taking a large breath of it. I hitched my leg up higher, the one that was closest to him, hearing his breath hitch as I laid still.

His fingers left my arm as he lightly traced his fingers up my leg, over my thigh to my side before running his fingers over the lower part of my back. I moaned into the pillow. On purpose of course because, damn if it didn't feel good as hell. I longed to have his fingers touch me like that. I dreamt of this moment. Many of mornings waking up, horny as hell and having only myself to take care of the tightening of my stomach for release.

His fingers stopped, laying his palm of his hand down flat on my lower back as he slowly brought his hand up my back, aligned with my spine, bringing right along with it: a trail of tingles shooting up my spine.

"Bella, you shouldn't really be here." Edward moaned, as his fingers balled up into a fist on my back before flattening them back out with slight pressure on my skin. My skin again, tingling from his movement of his hand.

I turned my head back his way as I watched him, watching his arm move back down my back. His eyes shot to mine as his hand continued it's movement, decreasing in speed as it reached just right above my butt crack and stopped.

"Why shouldn't I Edward?" I whispered, closing my eyes as I raised my hips into his hand. Edward moaned as his hand shot to my ass cheek, gripping it fiercely. He leaned forward as he did, kissing my back as I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, burying my head into the pillow.

He stood up, placing a knee on the outskirt of the bed; his knee dipping down the mattress from his weight. Edward swung his other leg to straddle me as he continued to pepper by back with loving kisses, his hands working up to lightly run over every plane of my back. Over my ribs just near my breasts his fingers splayed before coming up around to trace my shoulder blades as his lips worked up my spine bringing goose bumps along my skin.

Edward gently took my hair, placing over to one side as he kissed his way up my neck. I moaned softly, bringing my legs together to work some type of friction that I desperately needed at this moment. My core was burning with anticipation, need, want. My stomach clenching that familiar feel of needing even more as his skin touched mine, making sparks and tingles work around my body, setting my nerves on fire.

"Edward." I sighed, pleading, moving my arms from under my head and pillow to the edges of the pillow, gripping it with fierceness.

"Is this what you were looking for?" he whispered, lowering his hips to my rear as I felt his bare erection press softly into me, making me groan louder with more want. I desperately needed more. "Please." I whimpered.

His fingers worked back down to my ribs, tracing the outline of my breasts that pressed into the soft mattress under me. He worked backwards, lifting his hips as he edged further back, running his hands down my back, ending at my rear where he stopped before placing a hand at one of my hips, tracing a finger down my crack. He edged closer and closer to the place I yearned for his touch. My hips wiggling to get him to touch it quicker. Edward chuckled as he mumbled more to himself than to me, but I still heard the breath that escaped his lips, "So long I've waited…." he started. He dipped one finger down were I needed him the most, running his finger along the juices that leaked from me, enticing another moan from my lips as I heard him hiss.

His leg lifted from my side as he removed his hand, placing it at my other hip, pressing into my skin to roll me over. I relinquished my hold from the pillow to move my body to where he wanted it. His piercing green eyes held my gaze as he slowly leaned over me, trailing a hand up from my lower abdomen, up between my breasts as he stopped on my neck, gently holding me as he looked into the depths of my own eyes.

"Bella, I…. What are you looking for here?" he whispered, his questioning eyes gazing back and forth between mine. I softly smiled at him as I kept his gaze. "You. Only you." I whispered as I raised my hand, softly touching his whiskered jaw. The day old whiskers sharply scraping against my finger tips.

I slowly moved my hand from his jaw, laying it gently against his shoulder as I wondered my fingers down his hard muscled, toned arms; tracing the defined muscles down to his wrist where I grasped lightly.

His breath exhaled as he closed his eyes, leaning his head closer to the arm that I was holding. Lifting my hand, I placed it back along his cheek, drawing his face back my way. He opened his eyes, looking back at me with sincerity. "I'm tired of fooling myself, Bella. I want you. Please don't tell me you don't want this. I don't think I can keep myself away any longer." I shook my head slightly as I stared into his eyes. My eyes watering up with happiness as I took in that he really did want me, be with me like I wanted to be with him. "Then don't." I whispered softly.

I bit my lip as I watched the relief wash across his face as he gently smiled. Edward bent down, kissing the trail of wetness the tears had broken away from my eyes and left behind, slowly kissing his way around my cheek, my jaw. He leaned back, looking back at me as he lowered down, kissing my nose as he leaned down further, taking my lips into his as he slowly moved.

My legs parted as Edward moved to situate himself in between them, softly trailing his hand up my side as he gently traced over my nipple, causing me to gasp against his lips. Edward took that second to dip his tongue in, tangling in with mine. His taste was something to become addicted to. I reached up, tangling my fingers into his hair, bringing him closer to me as our kiss strengthened. Becoming more passionate as our gasps of air in between kisses spurred us on.

"I want you. Now." he whispered, breaking away as he kissed me down my neck, gently nipping my collarbone as he worked even further, circling my nipple with his tongue before drawing it in, lavishing it with everything he had.

I gasped, raising my back off the bed as I felt that aching in between my legs grow even more fierce, pulsating with more need as I raised my hips next, bringing them closer and grazing his stiffness that hung between us.

"Edward please. I can't wait any longer." I said, begging for a release. Edward didn't stop as he reached down with one hand, trailing his fingers like butterfly wings against my skin as he worked his way further south, cupping my mound with his fingers as he dipped them into my wetness once again. I moaned against his lips as his fingers pulled out, moving back up to circle the bundle of nerves, sending my body into what seemed like convulsions.

Both of us skin to skin, Edward leaned down on me a little, looking deeply into my eyes as he gazed into them while he still worked my clit. "Stop me now if you don't want this Bella. Please. I can't wait any longer for you. To be inside of you. To feel your heat." his hand reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind my hair as I closed my eyes slowly, sighing as I nodded.

I opened my eyes, raising my head as I pulled his head back to me. Stopping him within a millimeter of my lips, I whispered, "I'm sure Edward. I've always been sure."

His lips crashed into mine as I felt his fingers run their length of my clit again, flicking my bundle of nerves before placing a finger into me, filling me as he entered another finger, slowly pumping in and out of me while the heal of his hand worked my now over sensitive clit. "So wet." he mumbled against my lips. "All for me?" I nodded against his lips, pulling back to bury my head into the pillow. "Always for you."

I gasped as his fingers worked their way back up to the sensitive nub, rubbing in circles before aligning is cock at my entrance. Gently pushing in, I gasped at the fullness that he was filling me with. "Sweet Jesus." Edward whispered, placing his head along my collarbone, moaning as he slowly filled me. "You're so tight Bella." he moaned.

I ran my fingers up his back, drawing my fingernails into his skin as he continued to fill me to the hilt. His hips pressed into me, I had never felt as full and as complete as I did at this moment. It was like a missing piece to a puzzle that just fit perfectly, a smile on your face when you complete it.

He pulled back, only to enter me easily again. And again. He raised his head, looking down at me as he loved me softly. It wasn't a fast and needy type of sex. This was a moment that I could see that he wanted to treasure and remember for all time.

As he moved his hips and I squirmed with need of wanting my release, our eyes never broke contact. Edward's eyes glinted with fulfillment as we continued to connect with each other like no other way that I have felt with any other man like this. This was it. This was the man for me. The feeling of completion filled my chest so much that it felt like it could burst and still feel completed.

"Bella." Edward whispered as his faced contorted in a grimace of holding his release back. "I know." I panted, gripping his shoulders with need.

"I'm so close. Please….. Please tell me you're close to." he whispered, gasping for air as we continued to look into each others eyes, searching for our souls.

I nodded, afraid to say another word, fearing if I do, that I would scream. The pressure and twisting of my own release churning in my stomach, notifying me of its quick arrival.

Edward leaned back onto his knees, bringing my legs up to his shoulders as he gripped my left leg with his hand, while reaching down and circling my clit with his other, bringing my back up off of the bed with the shock of the climax reaching my now soaked center that we were joined at now at a deeper level.

My eyes squeezed shut as I fisted the sheets of the bed, my arms as tense as a bungee cord as I opened my mouth to release a silent scream. It's not like I was hiding things from our friends, they just didn't need to know where Edward and I stood.

"Oh shit….. Bella!" Edward whimpered, knowing that I didn't want anyone to hear. Edward moaned and pushed into me one final time before I felt him push deep inside me one last time, filling me with his seed.

My back finally made it back down to the bed as I gasped for air, releasing my hold onto the bed sheets.

"Fuck, Bella. You have no idea….." Edward whispered as he looked down at me with amazement. My own eyes clouding up with tears of happiness. But I smiled. I smiled because now I knew how he felt for me. I wasn't JUST a friend. No, I was someone who he fantasized with like this. I knew that this, this the moment that I have waited for, for some time.

I reached up and wiped the tears that fled my eyes. "Oh shit." he whispered, lowering my legs as he crawled to my side, pulling my back up against him. "Please Bella. Please. Don't cry." he whispered into my ear.

I took his hands that were wrapped around my middle, holding me to him, linking our fingers together. "I'm not sad Edward." I looked over my shoulder at him as I told him.

"Then why? Why are you crying?" his eyes looked heatedly into mine, but the look was still gentle.

"Because. I'm just happy." I squeezed his fingers with mine, letting him know I truly was fine. "Happy? You mean…. you've wanted to be with me? Like this?" his tone switched to one of shock. "I thought that you didn't like me that way? I mean, you always seemed disgusted with me. Like you couldn't stand me being around."

I shook my head no frantically against the bed, releasing our hands as I turned around to face him. My arms reaching up to trace his stubble cheek. "No you crazy fool. I wasn't disgusted with you. I was disgusted because with all the girls you were sleeping with, you were degrading yourself. I thought you couldn't see me. See me that I could have been the perfect girl for you, but you never really opened your eyes to look."

Edward sighed as he closed his eyes, his brow furrowing as he shook his head. "I can't believe after all this time. I could have had you. But I never had the guts to even ask you out. I'm such an idiot."

I giggled as I traced my fingers along his bottom lip. "So. Where does this lead us to?" I whispered, hoping that he would say the words that I longed to here.

"I'm here Bella." Edward opened his eyes as he stared into mine. "I'm here for as long as you'll have me. I'm never leaving. I've waiting and wanted you for so long. I'm so sorry. But I promise you, I'll never let you down."

My heart beat double time as I took in his words. Did he mean he'd still be just my 'friend'? Or was he saying that he wanted to 'be' with me?

Edward must have sensed my slight anxiety attack as he pushed himself up off the bed, leaning on one elbow to gently take my face into his palm as I rolled onto my back.

"No Bella, you're misunderstanding me." his eyes wild in frantic, searching my eyes back and forth as he poured his feelings out.

"I love you. I have always loved you. From the first moment I laid eyes on you. But I didn't feel good enough for you." Edward sighed as he seen my breathing level out. "God, this has been so messed up." as he closed his eyes and shook his bronze head.

I gasped as looked at his closed eye lids. "You… You love me?" I whispered, a ghost of breath coming from my lips as I repeated what he said.

His emerald eyes opened to look at me with sincerity. "Yes." was his reply as I reached up, cupping his cheeks again.

"Say it again." I asked, needing to hear the words one more time.

Edward smiled softly as he stroked my cheek bone with the pad of his thumb. "I love you." he said out loud.

My eyes welled up once again as I returned his slight smile, pulling his face down to mine to kiss him softly. "Edward." I began as our lips parted, his eyes just inches from mine. "I love you too." I whispered, a smile brought once again to my lips.

Our lips crashed once again forcibly against one another's. After a few minutes, Edward sighed, slowing our kisses to gentle and lovingly pecks.

Edward rolled to his back, pulling me to lay on his chest as we both yawned from the nights activities. I hummed as I laid my head above his heart, hearing the thump, thump of the blood rushing through the one thing that I knew I now had. I laid my hand on his chest, absentmindedly playing with the slight hair on his chest.

I looked over at the alarm clock that was placed onto the night stand. "It's after five o'clock in the morning. We need to get some sleep." I yawned as I ended.

Edward chuckled as he played with my long hair, running his fingers through the length of it down my back. "Yes love. I think that's a wonderful idea. Sleep would be good."

I continued with running my fingers through his chest hair as he continued playing with my hair. "So what are we going to tell the others? In the morning. They're going to know something's up." I turned my head to look up at him, waiting for a response.

"Well," he started while a smile formed on those soft, gentle lips. "We could always tell them the truth." He turned, looking down at me.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"That I now have the perfect girlfriend that I'm never letting go."

Girlfriend. I love the sound of that.


End file.
